


Primeiros

by PrimaImperatrix



Category: Ninguém Tá Olhando
Genre: Angeli - Freeform, Angelus - Freeform, Brazil, Domestic, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Missing Moments, Ninguem Ta Olhando - Freeform, Nobody's Looking, OTP: I'll show up for you, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Second-Hand Embarrassment, angel - Freeform, brazillian, red headed angel, thank you my angel, uliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaImperatrix/pseuds/PrimaImperatrix
Summary: As a newly created Angelus, there was still a lot about the world Uli had yet to learn or experience. Being with Miriam had opened up the world to an even wider array of experiences. A series of one-shots exploring Uli's various "firsts".
Relationships: Ulisses/Miriam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Uli's First Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty free form anthology, and I haven't really specified the timeline of when these take place. Fit them into the show whenever you need for them to make sense, but I imagine these take place before the last three episodes or once it has been resolved. Or, just pretend none of that nonsense between them happened and Fred never showed up and just enjoy some Uliam fluff.
> 
> Also, side note, I got tired of writing in different ways for Miriam to react to his touch, so lets just assumed that after sustain contact, the shivers wear off, or just assume it happens every time they touch. It's cute on the show, but it doesn't translate so great to fiction. That shit gets repetitive andold real quick.

“You look like a Jackson Pollock painting,” Miri smirked as she carried the paint trays, rollers, and brushes into the kitchen.

Taking stock of himself, Uli raised his arms and scanned the damage left by his sloppy painting and the short lived fight he’d started, and lost to her. Bright stains, from drops to smears, were spattered across both his exposed skin and his uniform. Miriam returned, pulling up the old sheet they had used as a drop cloth, as Uli inspected the stain left on his tie. 

Shoving the folded bundle under her arm, Miri tugged at the tie. “I don’t think it’s coming out.”

“Me either.” He frowned at the unnecessary accessory. “Fred’s going to have a fit. He’s got a real boner about the ties.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. You always do.” She stretched up on her tiptoes, puckering up to kiss his cheek, then she paused. “Seriously? How the hell did you manage to get some inside your ear?”

“Just that talented, I guess.”

Taking him by the hand, she shivered at the contact, then dragged him after her. “C’mon.”

Opening the bathroom door, she stepped aside with a flourish of her hand as if to say _after you_. 

. Following him inside, she spun him around and made quick work of his tie, a habit she had become quite practiced in as of late, and tossed the long strip of red fabric over her shoulder.

“You know— “ He tilted his head to the side, running his hands down her forearms and up her shoulders, eliciting another shiver, before leaning in close enough to touch noses. “It would be awfully wasteful to toss out a perfectly usable tie just because of a little stain. But, I know another way we could put it to good use.” Shooting a look at him through the tops of her eyes, she shoved his face away and moved down the line of tiny white buttons. “I’m only thinking of the environment, Miri.”

“Yeah, you’re a real Captain Planet.” She smirked, sliding her hands into his now open shirt. Shaking off the corresponding chill before gliding her hands over his smooth chest, she slid them up to hook around his neck. “Shower first, sex later.”

“Why not join me and we can take care of both?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because someone has to clean up the mess you made, and wash out the brushes before they start to dry.”

“How am I going to make sure I didn’t miss any spots?” 

“I’ll do a thorough inspection later, promise.” She bopped his nose. “I think you can handle the pants.” 

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically as she slipped from his arms and he removed his black trousers.

Yanking back the shower curtain with a screech, Miriam pointed out the products at his disposal. “Loofah. Body wash. Shampoo. Conditioner.” Free of his pants, Uli kicked them across the floor and stepped over the ledge into the tub basin. “And, whoever installed the plumbing was an idiot because they reversed the hot and cold, so keep it in mind they are backwards if you need to adjust the temperature.” Twisting the cold handle which was actually the hot, a spray of water shot out to hit feet. “Have fun.”

Catching her wrist as she made to turn, she tensed, and Uli made a pouty face and fluttered his eyelashes.

“It’s like dating a tall child sometimes…” she sighed and closed the curtain on him.

Resigned to shower alone, he stepped into the cascade of hot water as he heard the door click shut. The water that pelted his chest was soothing, different than the night in the rain outside the storefront, when he’d mistakenly thought he was helping Valdir. The rain had been cold and bracing while this made him want to fall asleep. Dipping his head under the stream, he twisted around for the warm water to hit his back. The minute the water hit his wings, pain exploded behind his eyes, racing down his spine like white hot lightning. They had become increasingly sensitive as they had grown, but he’d never felt anything like this. Inadvertently, he shrieked, jumping to the back of the shower where the water couldn’t reach. Footsteps pounded down the hall before the door swung open and a terrified looking Miriam yanked back the curtain.

“What’s wrong?”

Paralyzed, he stood balanced on one leg, the other hiked up so high he could have kneed himself in the stomach, all scrunched up as tightly into the corner as he could go.

“It hurts.”

“What hurts?”

“The water.”

“Water hurts Angeli?”

“My wings.” He indicated in the general direction of his shoulder blades which we pushed as far against the shower wall as possible.

“Shit.” She winced in realization. “I’m sorry, Uli. I didn’t even think.” Smashing her palm down onto the diverter, the water switched from a cascade out of the shower head to gushing from the faucet. “They must be sensitive to hot and cold, like people with sensitive teeth.” Hitting the flipper for the drain to close, the basin began to fill up with water, and she turned on the hot which was actually the cold to even out the temperature from hot to warm. “You’ll just have to take a bath instead. It should be cooler now, so even if they get wet, it won’t be so painful.”

Unfurling from his protective stance, he lowered himself tentatively down into the rising water.

Offering her a weak smile, he said, “Thanks.”

Sitting on the toilet seat, she propped her elbow on her knee and leaned onto her hand, fighting the urge to laugh at him. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

Leaning over the ledge, he started to shoot her that same look, and wiggled his eyebrows. Before he could even make a lewd suggestion, she mushed a finger against his lips to silence him, another shiver making her eyes roll back.

“I’ve created a monster.” Twisting the handles she shut the water off at his waist, his knees still poking out the top. “I promised later, didn’t I?”

Slumping with his hands atop his knees, he narrowed his gaze playfully. “I’m holding you to that.”

Kissing his forehead, she left again, this time leaving the door ajar to keep an ear out. Uli tapped his hands on his knees asynchronously a few times, unsure of what to do next. Looking around the tub, he remembered the bottles and strange poofy thing she had pointed out. Reaching for the shampoo, he examined the bottle, trying to untwist the cap before realizing the lid popped open. Once he got it open, he tipped it over above his hand. Nothing happened. Shaking it a little bit a few opalescent drips fell into his palm. Squeezing it much more forceful than necessary, it expelled a massive glob of way more than he needed. Holding the glob awkwardly, he put the bottle back, then mashed the glob onto his paint splattered red hair.

Working through it with both hands in rough uneven circles, he assumed he was doing it correctly. Unlike the “gooey” humans, Angeli didn’t sweat. He didn’t have to worry about things like body odor or oily residue which forced humans to bathe. But, besides the initial disaster, bathing wasn’t an altogether unpleasant experience. The shampoo made his hair slick and pliable. Messing around with it he slicked it back, then made it stick straight out, before mushing it into a mohawk down the middle of his head. Water rolled down his forehead and into his eye, resulting in another sharp bite of pain. He took back his sentiments about the pleasantness. Swiping at his eyes only worsened it, rubbing more soap into his eyes. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he spat through gritted teeth, trying to avoid another shout that would send Miri running into the bathroom.

Scrambling about, he splashed the water into his open eyes, bubbles frothing on the skin of the water. The soap laden water did nothing but exacerbate the problem. Blinking rapidly, unsure of how to make it stop, he slapped at the handles, hitting the wrong one in his temporary blindness, cranking on the hot water. Shoving his hands into the too hot water, he jumped again, resulting in another slew of curses. Correcting his mistake, he cranked on the cold and shoved handfuls of clean water into his burning eyes. Eventually, the stinging subsided, and he slumped against the side the shower wall, panting from the panic. Taking another series of slow, wide blinks to make sure he’d removed all the offending shampoo, he noticed the layer of bubbles that had formed in the water from his splashing. Swishing a hand through them created more.

By the time he had finished flailing his hands through the water, he’d accumulated a thick foam. Lifting a handful to his face, he blew on it softly, sending little tufts of the foam floating in the air. Delighted by his discovery, he scooped up enough to fill his hands and blew even harder, the foam bursting in an explosion of bubbles. Collecting another handful, he smiled as he came up with an idea. Fighting a giggle, he gingerly applied a layer to his cheeks and chin, weary of the proximity to his eyes. Splashing water out of the tub as he reached for the hand mirror on the counter, he settled back into the tub to admire his work.

“I thought you might need this to rinse…”

The hand mirror dropped into the water with a _splop_.

as Miriam stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the handle and a bowl in another. Uli sat frozen, staring directly at her with an innocent smile. Miriam neither commented on bubble beard or the mohawk. She simply sat the bowl on the bathtub ledge and a towel on the toilet seat, leaving without a word.

His fun ruined, Uli gave up and wiped the bubbles from his face. Reaching for the weird poofy thing on a string hanging from the faucet and the body wash, he squeezed a much smaller dollop of onto the poof, and set to scrubbing it on his skin. With the aid of the sweet smelling gel, he removed the majority of the dried paint from his skin. Turning on the water, taking heed of the correct handle this time, he dumped bowlfuls of water onto his head. He squeezed his eyes tight as the soap ran down his face to, eager to avoid another incident. His wings tingled slightly as the water poured down his back, but nothing like the intense pain from the very hot water. The majority of soap removed from his hair and body, he rose out of the tub, dripping water everywhere. Tucking the towel around his waist, he saw another hanging from a hook on the back of the door, and twisted it around his head like he had seen Miri do before.

Unlike Greta, Uli didn’t have the same enjoyment of using the bathroom, and until now, he had never had much need to spend more time here than necessary. But now, he took to poking around in drawers and cabinets, seeing what treasures he could find inside. He was confused by the little brush she kept in a cup on her counter as it was much too small for her hair. But, he enjoyed the scent of the bottle that smelled like her. Closing the cabinet, he noticed the basket of colorful little jars resting on the back of the toilet. He recognized them as the stuff that Miriam sometimes put on her fingernails. He had often admired the simple designs and shapes she lacquered onto her fingers. Eyes catching on a familiar color, he plucked out a jar of polish very close to the red of his shoelaces and now ruined tie. It gave him another great idea.

He was halfway through his second foot when Miriam came back to check on him. Turning towards her as she came in, he proudly displayed his fingers, a smile lighting up his face.

“Look!" He wiggled them. "It matches!”

Unable to contain her laughter at his antics anymore, she burst out into a full belly laugh, holding her side when she laughed so hard it hurt.

“Lovely, Uli. When they’re dry, put these on and come get something to eat.

In the same spot she had placed the towel, she left set of sweats big enough for him. Leaning in to kiss his cheek again, Uli turned to press their lips together instead, but the contact between them sent a chill down both their spines. After a deep, slow kiss, he pulled back to press their foreheads together. Tapping his cheek gently, she shook her head with a smile, and left him to finish the job.


	2. Miriam's First Real Birthday

At the call of his name, he jumped, his chin slipping off his hand where it sat propped on the counter. He’d completely zoned out, lost in his thoughts, while his protege took his sweet time working through his breakfast at the counter next to him. Suddenly appearing at his right, Greta plopped down on the empty stool next to him.

“What’s eating you, Rook? I called your name three times.”

“Sorry, Greta,” he said, shifting from his slumped position. “It’s Miriam’s birthday present. Her birthday is next week — her _real_ birthday, the one her parents lied to her about, so it’s her first time celebrating on her actual birthday.”

“So what’s got you so bent out of shape?”

“Humans give presents for birthdays, and considering she only knows about her real birthday because I read her file against her wishes… I guess I feel pressure to get her something special. But, it’s not that easy with Miriam.”

“Just get her some jewelry, Uli.” Greta waved her hand dismissively like this was the simplest solution in the world, and he was just being an idiot. “Humans love decorating themselves with shiny stuff.”

“Oh, yeah, great idea! Why didn’t I think of that?” Uli shrugged. “Happy birthday, Miri! Please enjoy this overpriced trinket devoid of true sentiment or thought, made from unethically sourced materials through unsustainable methods of extraction and production by the hands of slave labor.”

Stealing the freshly poured cup of coffee from the man sitting next to her, who spun around in confusion when he discovered his cup had magically disappeared, Greta groaned as she took a sip. “Holy hamster, you’re even starting to sound like her.”

“It can’t just be some random gift, even if it’s nice. It has to be thoughtful. Something that shows I care about her, that I know her well. That I pay attention and listen.”

“Are all relationships this much work? No wonder people just hook up… not that I understand the appeal of that anyway.”

“You’re being such a great help — where would I be without your guidance?”

“Watching City of Angels in a ten by ten cell for the rest of eternity, that’s where.” She scoffed, spooning a few scoops of sugar into her coffee. “But sure, be ungrateful to the one who’s pulled your ass out of the fire more times than you can count…”

“Don’t you have a protege you should making sure doesn’t slip in the bathroom, or something?”

“Nope!” She smirked, sipping her sweetened coffee. “No protege for me — got the day off. So, you can look forward to my unwanted commentary and advice all day.”

“Lucky me.”

Finishing off the last of his coffee with a long pull, Uli’s protege scooped up the newspaper he had been reading and tossed a few bills on the counter. Uli stood, ready to walk out after him, pausing only when Greta didn't move to follow.

“You taking that to go?” Uli gestured to Greta’s unfinished cup.

Reaching over the counter into the service side, she grabbed a cardboard cup and a black pop top lid, deftly poured the coffee into the new cup without splashing it on herself, and slapped on the top. She was on her feet a second later, following Uli and his protege out the door. They didn’t have to travel far, as his protege plopped down on a bench at the bus stop at the same corner the diner was located. A small crowd gathered around them, forcing them into close quarters with each other to avoid brushing up against humans. Uli tried to temper his annoyance as Greta slurped her coffee loudly.

Then he heard another curious noise, one distinctly different than Greta’s grating slurps and the general ambient noise of the city at large. 

“Did you hear that?” Uli asked.

“Hear what? Did somebody fart?”

“No, it sounded like — “

A high pitched squeal caught his ear again. Looking up and down the street, Uli didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just passing cars, pedestrians making their way to work, vendors selling food and newspapers from their stands on the sidewalk. Nobody around him seemed to notice the sound either, or acknowledge it if they did. Then he heard it again, longer, higher, and if he wasn’t imagining it, he’d even say sadder sounding than the one before. 

Pinned as he was between all the humans clustered at the bus stop, he began poking them quickly, each nearly jumping out of their skin, shivering at his touch. But, they shifted and moved out of his way so he could get out of the middle of the crowd.

“Rookie, what are you doing?” 

“You seriously don't hear that?” Uli asked, looking behind a trash can, then underneath the bag of trash thrown next to it. “What is that?”

“What is what? Are you holding out on me?” She pushed her way out of the crowd, creating another wave of cold chills down spines as they reacted to her much less gentle touch. “Did Sandro give you something? Are you tripping right now?”

Ignoring her, he dropped down to his knee following the sound. Under the bus stop bench, a pitiful little yellow kitten was mewling, stumbling around on the uneven concrete sidewalk on unsteady feet, crying out for attention. When he picked up up, it mewed again, short, rapid cries, as if he was scared.

“Where did you come from little guy?” Uli lifted him up, examining him. “Where’s your mom?”

“Why are you always messing with tiny, furry things?” Greta threw him a look. “Did you not learn your lesson with the hamster?”

“He’s so little. I think he lost his mother.” Uli argued. “He’s probably starving. Can’t you hear him crying?”

“Honestly, when I’m with the humans, it’s hard to hear anything over the sound of screaming in my own head.” Greta stepped over, examining the cat for herself, and rubbing her index finger over it’s fuzzy ping pong ball head. “But, what are you going to do with a cat? Keep it at the office?”

She had a point. But, even if animals didn’t fall under the responsibility of Angeli, he couldn’t just leave the little guy to suffer out here by himself. Then it hit him — he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. Frozen, staring ahead as he formulated a plan in his head, Greta snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Why do you keep doing that? You need new batteries or something?”

“That’s perfect...” He whispered just before his face lit up with a bright, wide smile. 

“So, what are you going to do with the cat?”

“You said you’re off today, right?”

Greta raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yeah… why?”

“I need you to look after my protege.”

“What? No!” Greta shouted, but it was drowned out by the wheezing sound of the bus as it slid to a stop in front of them. “It’s one thing to play tag along and hang out with you on my day off, but I’m in no mood to babysit.”

“I’ll trade you time and take your protege on my next day off,” Uli begged, desperate and running out of time as people filed onto the bus.

“Throw in some mdma, and it’s a deal.”

“I can’t promise that— “

“You’re gonna miss your bus.”

“I’ll see what I can get from Sandro.”

“Fine.”

Climbing up the stairs, she stared at him as the doors shut between them, Uli grinning like an idiot, the kitten cradled in his hands. Greta flashed him a shitty look to express just how much he owed her. He didn’t care. He had just found the perfect birthday gift for Miriam.

When Miriam came home later that day, the kitten sat mewing on her coffee table, a red bow tied around his neck. Hanging her bag next to the Nic Cage mask on the hooks by the door, she ran over to the kitten. Uli had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he watched her from behind his veil of invisibility.

She scooped the kitten into her hands, playing with the red ribbon tied loosely around its neck. “Gee, I wonder where you came from?” 

“Happy Birthday,” Uli announced as dropped the invisibility, leaning into her periphery over her shoulder.

“My birthday isn’t for another couple of days,” Miriam countered with a smirk. “You of all people should know that.”

“Yeah, but this made for a better surprise.” 

Miriam dropped down onto the couch, placing the kitten in her lap, and removing the ribbon to dangle it above his head. He batted at it playfully, snagging the fabric with is sharp, little claws. Joining her on the couch, Uli slid his arm around her shoulders.

“He’s adorable. Thank you,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “What’s his name?”

“Doesn’t have one yet. He’s a stray I found at the bus stop today, and when I saw him I remembered what you said about adopting a cat… so I figured the only thing better than adopting one from a shelter was saving one off the street.” 

Miriam made pouty face at hearing the kitten’s circumstances, working her fingers along the scruff of his neck. “Don’t worry, little guy. You’re home now.”

“He’s probably hungry,” Uli added. “I fed him once already, but Sandro said they eat a lot when they are this small. I left some cans in the kitchen to get you started.”

“You want some dinner?” Miri asked, dangling the ribbon again, and the kitten attacked it aggressively, catching her fingers with his claws. “Ouch!” She hissed, laughing. “Maybe we should name him Greta.”

“Somehow I don’t think she’s naive enough to believe that would be a compliment.”

“Probably not,” Miri agreed, carrying him into the kitchen. “But, it would still be funny.”

“No, he needs his own name.” Uli said, following Miri into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter as she popped open one of the cans, spooning the food out onto a plate. “What about Leo?”

“I think it’s probably a good idea if we stay away from anything zodiac related, don’t you?”

Uli shrugged, smiling as he watched the kitten nibbling away at the plate of food while Miriam ran her fingers over his soft yellow fur. She was so gentle with him, already enamored with this creature she’d only met five minutes ago. Say what you wanted about Miriam’s flaws, but you could not deny that her heart was full of love. And, no other human that Uli had met had ever been so generous with giving that love away, even to strangers.

“You know,” she said, poking at his tiny midsection. “I don’t think he’s been separated from his mom for very long. He’s awfully squishy for a stray. He’s like a fuzzy, ripe avocado.”

That’s when their eyes met with the same perfect name idea... and the story how Miriam’s cat Avocato got his name.


End file.
